helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Zoku 11nin Iru! Higashi no Chihei, Nishi no Towa
|released = |Chronology1 = Engeki Joshibu Theater Chronology |Last1 = Kizetsu Suru Hodo Aishiteru! (2016) |Next1 = }} Zoku 11nin Iru! Higashi no Chihei, Nishi no Towa (続・11人いる！東の地平・西の永遠; Continued, They Were Eleven! Horizon of the East, Eternity of the West) is an Engeki Joshibu science-fiction musical based on the manga of the same name by Hagio Moto. The musical stars Morning Musume '16, and select members of Tsubaki Factory and Hello Pro Kenshuusei. It will run on June 11 and 12, 2016 at Kyoto Gekijo in Kyoto, and from June 16 to 26, 2016 at Ikebukuro Sunshine Theater in Tokyo. The musical will have two performance patterns, East and West, with roles double cast. Zoku 11nin Iru! Higashi no Chihei, Nishi no Towa is the sequel to the award-winning shoujo manga 11nin Iru!, which was about 11 students trapped aboard a derelict spaceship for their final university entrance exam. Story Tada, a boy with telepathic abilities, and Frol, who has two sexes–male and female–is destined to choose one when they become an adult. Overcoming the difficulty of the Space University entrance exam, the two of them became lovers. However, after entering the university and taking ESP courses, Tada has become popular among the girls and Frol is jealous! Frol can't hold back their jealousy and confronts Tada, who is very confused. Every day is like this. Then Tada sees a vision of King Mayan Baceska of the East Nation, Aritosca Le. Both of them became friends during the final entrance exam, and Tada senses something sad in the vision. Tada previously received a letter from Baceska, arranging Tada and Frol on a trip to the eastern nation that Baceska governs. The two of them reunite with Baceska. However, the joyful reunion is short-lived... Due to the scheming of adults, the East Nation enters a state of war with its sibling planet the West Nation. The West Nation, Aritosca La, is the home of Fourth, a close friend of Tada, Frol, and Baceska... The friendship of Baceska, the king of the East, and Fourth, a civilian of the West? The future of the sibling planets East and West? The purpose of the great nation Douze creating conflict between the two planets? And the outcome of Tada and Frol's love story...?! West and East, friendships have been split apart by the conflict of the two planets and the boys are taking action to reclaim their future! Morning Musume '16 all challenge double cast roles in Hagio Moto's original sci-fi epic! After reading the original work, you can enjoy it a second time! Cast Both Patterns The roles of the Hello Pro Kenshuusei and Engeki Joshibu members are still to be announced, as well as the patterns they will be performing in. ;From Hello Pro Kenshuusei *Hashimoto Nagisa *Takase Kurumi ;From Engeki Joshibu * * ;Others *Shiotsuki Shuu as Zonbull (ゾンブル) *Misa Noeru as Minister Papa (バパ大臣; Papa-daijin) Crew *Script: Tsubota Fumi *Director: Nishimori Hideyuki (Innocent Sphere) *Music: Wada Shunsuke *Choreographers: Furitsukeya Kabuki-mon *Magic Director: HIROKI HARA *Producer: Niwa Tamon Andrew (BS-TBS) Soundtrack }} The original soundtrack for the musical will be pre-released at the theater venue on June 11, 2016, and will be generally released on July 13, 2016. All the tracks' lyrics were written by Tsubota Fumi, and composed and arranged by Wada Shunsuke. Tracklist #Ai no Kotoba (愛の言葉; Words of Love) #Higashi no Chihei, Nishi no Towa (東の地平・西の永遠; Horizon of the East, Eternity of the West) #Suki Dakara…… (好きだから……; Because I Love You……) Schedule *'Total:' 20 Shows Trivia *Misa Noeru and Shiotsuki Shuu, both former Takarazuka actresses, were added to the cast on April 2.https://twitter.com/_gekijyo/status/716134206678519809 *Ikuta Erina was originally cast as Athenai and Yamagishi Riko was originally cast as Hardhead in the West musical, but their roles were switched a few days after the cast was announced.https://twitter.com/_gekijyo/status/725174489542189062 Videos File:演劇女子部『続・11人いる』チケット案内|Commercial File:モーニング娘。'16主演 演劇女子部『続・11人いる～東の地平・西の永遠～』ナビ番組特別公開|Navi Program Special Video Gallery Zoku11nin!-pamphlet.jpg References External Links *Official Website *Musical Details: Gekipro, Hello! Project *Goods *Discography: **Soundtrack: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Musical Website Category:Musicals Category:Engeki Joshibu Category:Morning Musume Category:9th Generation Category:10th Generation Category:11th Generation Category:12th Generation Category:Tsubaki Factory Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:22nd Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:23rd Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:2016 Albums Category:Morning Musume Albums Category:Mini Albums